


Dare

by honeyxiumin



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Dare, Fluff, It Gets Better, Jongin is a bitch but he gets better, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Kyungsoo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Jongin's friends dare him to take the virginity of the sweet innocent Kyungsoo. Jongin agrees. But little does he know Kyungsoo will find out.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is a just a little story but it's definitely wrong to take someone's virginity because you were dared too. Don't do that because that's rude and now kind. Also there's mentions of abuse.

_"Truth or Dare Jongin?"_

_"Dare, of course. You should know me by now."_

_"I dare you to take D.O. Kyungsoo's virginity."_

_"The innocent nerd in our English class?"_

_"Yes him!"_

_"Okay, deal. It'll be easy peasy."_

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**_Kyungsoo's P.O.V._ **

I kept my head down as I walked down the halls towards my locker.

I don't really have friends because some people here consider me a loser or just don't know I exist. But I'm okay with that because I'm here to learn and not to socialize and be involved with the drama. Even though one friend wouldn't hurt but whatever. 

I frowned as I saw someone leaning against my locker. 

Who even is th-

Oh my god. 

It's Kim Jongin. 

My eyes widen. 

Kim Jongin is the most popular jock in the school. He is the quarterback of our football team and he plays really well. He's a good leader. But I only know that because I watch them practice after school and go to some games. 

I only watch them practice because the bus I take home is always late and my dad is too drunk to come pick me up. But that's another story for another time. 

Anyways, back to Jongin leaning against my locker. 

Wait.

WHY IS HE LEANING AGAINST MY LOCKER OMG WHAT IF HE WANTS TO BEAT ME UP FOR BEING GAY OR WANTS ME TO DO HIS HOMEWORK WHICH I LOWKEY WOULDN'T CARE TO DO BUT STILL. 

Maybe if I don't go then he'll just leave and I can come back later for my stuff. No big deal right? 

As I turned around to make a run for it, he called out my name. 

"Hey Kyungsoo!"

I was surprised he knew my name.

I turned around and pointed at me, just to clarify he was talking about me. He smiled and nodded.

"Come here." I slowly walked up to him.

He is way taller than me. 

He looked down at me. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on a date tonight? Like after my football practice, we would got to the diner and talk. Get to know each other a little more. Interested?" I felt my face heat up. 

Kim Jongin is asking me out omg. omg. omg. 

I nodded and whispered, "I'd like that." He smiled. 

"That's good to hear! Do you mine staying after school and watching me practice?" 

I already do that anyways. 

I shook my head. I whispered, "I don't mine."

"Good! Okay, I'll see you later." 

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. 

I blushed as he walked away. 

OH MY GOSH KIM JONGIN ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE AND HE KISSED MY CHEEK OMG OMG 

But wait, why would the most popular boy in school want to go out with someone like me? 

I sighed and shook my head. I open my locker and grabbed my stuff and made my way to class. 

Times like this is when I wish I had a friend. 

 

**_*Skips to after school*_ **

 

It was the end of school and I made my way to my usual spot on the bleachers. I watched as all the football guys came out of the field house. 

I saw Jongin look around until his eyes landed on me. He smiled wide and waved. I blushed and waved back.

They started their practice and I decided to finish my homework. 

I've had half of it down already. 

By the time I finished all my homework, their practice was over. 

I started putting all my stuff away and sat there waiting for Jongin.

I heard walking coming up the bleachers and looked up and saw him. He was still sweaty from practice.

He smiled at me. "Ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my stuff. I followed him to his car and he opened the door for me. I sat down and he got into the driver side.

He smiled at me and started the car and drove to the diner. 

We sat in silence on our way there. 

He pulled into the diner and opened the door for me. 

I smiled and got out of the car. We walked inside and sat in a booth. We both ordered milkshakes and started talking. 

I told him all about me except about how my dad is an abusive drunk that blames me for my mother leaving and hates me because I'm gay. That's not a good topic. He told me everything about him that I didn't know. Even though his business is all over school. 

It was nice talking to him and getting to know him for who he really is. Not for what everyone says he is. 

We finally left and I frowned as I realized my night with him was over. 

"Where do you live? I'll drop you off." 

I told him where I live and he drove me to my house. He pulled into my driveway and I saw my dad wasn't home yet.

I turned towards Jongin and he smiled at me. I smiled and said,"I had a really nice time tonight." He smiled and nodded. "Me too. I'd like to take you out more if you don't mind." I blushed and nodded. 

I decided to be brave.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek before hurrying and getting out. I watched him hold his cheek and smile. "Bye Jongin!" "Bye Kyungsoo." 

I ran inside and squealed. 

I kissed him on the cheek! 

And he didn't mind! 

I went upstairs and changed. I wish I had someone to tell. 

You know, maybe Kim Jongin isn't that bad.

It just still confuses me on why he asked me out and is being sweet with me. He's never noticed me before. So why now? 

I shrugged it off and laid down. 

I went to sleep happy for once. 

 

**_*Two months later*_ (big time skip my bad)**

 

I woke up in Jongin's hoodie that was way big on me.

He says I always look cute in his clothes. 

I smiled.

Today is our 2 month anniversary. After a few dates and him being my first kiss, he finally asked me out. I couldn't be happier honestly. 

I got dressed but kept his hoodie on and grabbed my bag. I heard a car honking outside. I went downstairs and out the door. There was Jongin in his car. I hoped into it.

He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back. 

"Good morning baby. Happy two months." I smiled. "Good morning Jongin. Happy two months." 

He started driving to school. "I have something special planned for tonight since it's our two month anniversary." I smiled wide.  

"Can I have a hint to what it is?" He chuckled and shook his head. "No baby, that's the point of it being a surprise. So you have to be patient and wait." I pouted. "Aw okay." He smiled at me and said," You are so adorable Kyungsoo." I giggled. 

 

**_*Skips to the end of the day*_ (a lot of skipping, whoops) **

 

Jongin had taken me to for a nice dinner and we were driving back to my house. 

My dad wasn't home, like always, but Jongin never asked why. I'm glad he didn't because I didn't want him to know what's happening. 

He pulled into my driveway and we both got out and went inside. We went up to my room and laid down on my bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

He kissed my nose and I giggled. 

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look in oversized sweaters?" He started kissing my neck. I giggled and nodded. "All the time." His arms went up the back of my sweater and I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Because it's true. You look so adorable and small." He looked down at me and kissed me. I kissed him back. 

His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and let him take control. 

I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging it a little. 

We pulled away for air and he smiled at me. He leaned back down and started planting kisses across my jaw down to my neck. 

I whimpered at each kiss he placed down my neck, biting my sensitive skin with every kiss. 

He pulled back and smirked. "Beautiful. Now everyone knows you are mine." I blushed. 

"Baby, I want to make love to you."

I felt my face heat up. I

looked away from him. "R-Really?" I felt his hand under my chin, turning me to face him. He smiled and nodded. His eyes were soft.

"I-I don't know Jongin. I'm scared." 

"Oh baby, I'll go easy for you since it's your first time. I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you. And if you don't like it then we will stop okay? I promise baby." I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay." He smiled and told me to lift my arms up. 

I did as I was told and he took the sweater off me. He smirked, eyes racking my upper body. "So beautiful baby."  

He pulled his shirt off too and I gasped.

He was so fit.

I ran my hands all over his arms. "Mhm baby, you're turning me on." I blushed and hid my face in my hands. 

"Hey, look at me." He took my hands off my face. He smiled.

"I love you." I was shocked. We have never said that to each other.

"I love you too." He smiled. 

"I'm going to undress you now, is that okay?" I nodded and he took my pants off, with my help of course. He took my boxers off. I blushed. This is the first time I've been exposed to him. 

"So pretty baby and already hard for me." He spread my legs apart. "I'm going to prep you baby with my fingers, it will hurt at first but it will feel good soon okay?" I nodded and watched him grab some little bottle out of his back pocket. He popped the cap and spread whatever was inside on his fingers. 

"Okay baby boy, I'm going to enter one finger." I nodded and he slowly put one finger in my hole. I winced slightly as he moved it around and in and out. 

Soon the pain went away and I was moaning for more. 

"A-Another." He added a second and soon a third. 

"J-Jongin, I want more." "Alright baby." 

He took all three fingers out and I watched him take a condom out of his pocket. He was really prepared for tonight? 

He took his pants off along with his boxers. My eyes widen at his cock. "T-That's suppose to fit in me?" His eyes soften and he cupped my face. "It's okay baby, I'll go slow and take my time. Trust me." I bit my lip and nodded. 

He kissed my forehead and spread my legs wide. 

I felt him slower enter me. I hissed at the pain and felt tears form in my eyes. He wiped away my tears and kissed my nose. "Tell me when to move." I nodded. 

He continued places kisses all over my face and telling me sweet things. 

"M-Move." He nodded and thrusted out of me and and back in. I let out a groan and then my groans turned into moans. 

"J-Jongin! Oh god! More please!" 

He kept going, moaning my name. 

"I'm about to cum." "Me too baby." 

He continued abusing my prostate, picking up the pace with each thrust until I finally came. He soon followed. 

He pulled out of me and I hissed. He took the condom off and threw it in a trash can near my bed. He climbed back into bed with me.

I frowned. "I feel sticky and gross." He chuckled and pulled me close to him. 

"It's okay because I think you look beautiful." 

I blushed and snuggled into his chest. "I love you baby." "I love you Jongin." 

 

_***The next morning*** _

 

I woke up to an empty bed. I smiled as last nights memories came back to me.

I gave Jongin my virginity.

I got up, wincing at the pain in my lower area and got dressed. I put on a sweater and skinny jeans. 

I looked at my phone and saw Jongin text me. 

 

 **From Jongin** : 

_I can't pick you up! I have a meeting with the boys :/ love you and I'll be at your locker waiting for you <3_

 

I smiled. I'm okay with it. 

I walked downstairs and frowned when I saw my dad was passed out on the couch. I wonder when he got home?

I slowly tiptoed out of the house and started making my way to the bus which took me to school.

When I walked in, I saw people whispering and pointing at me. I frowned slightly. Some of them seemed to have pity in their eyes. 

It made me feel uncomfortable. 

I wonder what I missed? 

I went to my locker and saw Jongin still wasn't here and he always meets me by my locker to walk me to class.

I frowned. Guess I have to go look for him. 

I started walking when I saw one of Jongin's friends walk by. "Hey, do you know where Jongin is?" "Hmm, last time I saw him he was in the boys bathroom with the football team." He pointed where and I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." 

"Good luck." I heard him whisper before walking away.

I frowned.

What's that suppose to mean? 

I made my way to the boys bathroom and almost went in when I heard talking. 

"Was he good? How did it feel?" I frowned.

"It was good, yeah, but that's not the point." That was Jongin. 

"Who cares man, you can dump the little nerd now since you won the dare."

Dare? 

"I can't believe you actually took Do Kyungsoo's virginity bro. It took like two months but this was the best dare you've ever done." My eyes widen. I put a hand over my mouth.

All of it was a dare? 

"You even fake having feelings for him just to do it. You get my money." 

They all laughed and I felt the tears coming. 

He lied to me. 

"You guys don't un-" 

Someone accidentally bumped into me, pushing me into the bathroom.

They all looked at me and Jongin's eyes widen. 

He stepped forward and I turned and ran. 

I ran down the hall with him behind me, yelling my name.

I didn't want to see him at all.

I made it out of the crowded halls and into the parking lot when I felt him grab my arm. 

He yanked me into his chest. "Kyungsoo, I'm s-" 

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" I pushed him off me. He looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Save it Jongin. I don't want to hear you stupid excuses. I was just a dare. And you were the first guy I actually had feelings for and the first guy who had feelings for me but I guess that was a lie." 

"Kyungsoo let me explain." I shook my head and said," I don't want to hear it. A dare Jongin. A fucking dare to take my virginity. And for what? A good laugh? Money? That's all I was. Just so everyone at school can you but call me a man whore huh? So they can know I'm some easy slut? I can't believe you! You were the only guy I could ever trust you know that? The only guy I actually felt safe and comfortable with." 

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" 

"My dad abuses me Jongin. He's an abusive drunk. You were too busy worrying how to get into my pants without realizing or asking me. Is that what you want to here Jongin? My sob story? Go tell your little friends that to so they can have another good laugh." 

He looked mad and angry. "How long?"

"Ever since I came out gay and my mom left. He's always verbally abused me about it and if I catch him on a bad night then it gets physical. I kept it a secret because I didn't want you to get involved. And you know why I never had a ride or anything? Because I always have to take the late bus home or even walk. So when I met you, I thought everything would change and you'd be different. I thought I would finally be safe and have a hope of happiness. I should have known when you first started talking to me because who would want to date someone like me? I should have known. You are a good liar with the fake 'I love you' and kisses and all that bullshit. You are just like those dicks in the bathroom." 

I turned and walked away. "Kyungsoo, where are you going?" 

"Away from you, I hate you Kim Jongin." 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is wanting his Kyungsoo back.

**_*1 month later after the accident*_ **

 

**Kim Jongin's P.O.V.**

Its been a month since the argument between me and Kyungsoo. I haven't seen him around ever since that day and its killing me honestly. I'm so worried about him. 

I know what I did was wrong.

When I agreed to that bet, it's when it went all down hill. I knew better than to agree, my mom raised me better than that.

But after dating him, I realized he meant more to me than that stupid bet. 

I started developing feelings for him. Every kiss, hug, and late night cuddles. The way he smiles and the way he laughs. The way his eyes light up when he's happy or talking about something that excites him. Just everything about him was perfect and it still is. 

I hate I did it all for a dare. 

I wish my stupid friends didn't ask me to that stupid dare and then maybe, maybe me and Kyungsoo could of worked and not have this problem. 

I was thinking about lying and backing out of the dare so Kyungsoo would never find out but I let it slip. And I hate myself. 

Right now, I'm worried about him. I've been worried about him ever since he told me about his dad. That makes me want to kill the man but I can't.

I sighed as I walked into the school. I got glares from everyone in the hallway.

Everyone hates me. I don't blame them. 

I walked by his locker and saw he was standing there, getting his stuff. 

Omg. 

He's here. 

I frowned when I saw him turn around. He had a big bruise on his left cheek. 

I felt my blood boil. His dad did it and I know it.

I looked and saw he noticed me. He started to tear up and he ran down the hall to the bathroom. I ran after him and followed him inside. I heard him crying in one of the stalls. I knocked on the door. 

"Occupied." 

"Its me." 

"Leave me alone Jongin. I don't want to see you." 

"Well I'm not leaving until you open the door and let me see you. I'll climb under the stall if I have too." I heard movement and the door opened. He glared at me. "What do you want?" 

"What happen to your face?" He sighed and said," I fell, nothing serious." I rolled my eyes. "Cut the bullshit Kyungsoo. I know what happens and I don't like you getting hurt like this." Kyungsoo laughed. "Like you actually care." 

I pushed him against the wall gently and trapped him in with my arms. 

"If I didn't care, do you you think I wouldn't of followed you in here?" Kyungsoo shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." 

"Or how I quit the football team for you." 

He gasped and looked up at me. "Jongin! Why would you do that? You were the quarterback! The leader! Football is your life! It's your world! I mean, you could of got a scholarship!" 

I shook my head. "You're wrong. You are my life and my world. And I screwed that up so I quit the team." 

Kyungsoo looked at me shocked. 

"But what about your buddy's?" I shrugged. "I'm not friends with them anymore. I don't have any friends right now because all I've been worried about it you and plus everyone hates me which I don't blame them. I screwed up." 

Kyungsoo smiled. "You really are something Kim Jongin." I smiled.

"I miss you Kyungsoo. I miss you so damn much it hurts." He nodded and said." I know, I miss you too Jongin. It's been hard and everything because I was trying to avoid you but that meant being alone at home with him at times." 

I frowned. "You don't need to be alone with him." 

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know but I don't have no where else to go."

"Stay with me." He looked up at me surprised. "Really? But you don't ca-" 

I cut him off by kissing him. He was shocked but slowly kissed me back.

All my love and feelings for him was poured into that kiss and I think he could tell. We pulled away and I said," Don't ever say I don't care because I do. I care so fucking much about you D.O. Kyungsoo. I love you. I'm so deeply in love with you." 

He had tears rolling down his face but he was smiling at me. 

"Look Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the dare and using you and hurting you. The thing is, I fell in love with you and enjoyed being with you. I fell in love with everything you do and everything about you. To me, you are worth more than a dare. And I understand if you are still mad at me. I'm a screw up." 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I forgive you Jongin. You may be a screw up but your my screw up and that's okay." 

I smiled wide and kissed him. 

"Be mine again?" 

He nodded and I picked him up and spun him around. 

"One condition though, you can't hang out with those guys again or else I'm gone for good." I nodded and said." Don't worry, they aren't my friends anymore so no more rude dicks."

He giggled and nodded. 

"So are you coming to live with me?" He looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, I'll come live with you Jongin." I smiled and kissed him. "Good because I wasn't going to take no as an answer." He giggled and shook his head. 

I finally got my world back. 

**Author's Note:**

> not really good at summaries for stories and using tags lol. this is based off something i've wrote and theres two parts.


End file.
